tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hakkesshu
Anos 90 |deactivated= 2009 |located= Japão |leader= Orochi |secondleader= Leopold Goenitz |members= Leopold Goenitz Yashiro Nanakase Shermie Chris Mature Vice Ryuji Yamazaki Gaidel |allies= |conflicts= Orochi Saga; Segunda Invasão em PangYa Island }} Os Hakkesshu (八傑集 ou 八傑衆 Haketsushu), também escrito como "Hakkeshu" ou "Haketsu", é o nome dos seguidores de Orochi na série The King of Fighters. As vezes eles também são chamados de "Yamata no Orochi". Similar a vários grupos mortais leais a alguma divindade, diversos de seus membros são reencarnações ao invés de novos aliados. História Nos tempos antigos, havia um ser divino que se autoproclamava a "Vontade de Gaia": Orochi. Reunindo servos dignos à sua causa, o clã de Orochi continuou a proteger a terra durante séculos. Os oito seguidores mais fortes do clã eram chamados de Hakkesshu, e os quatro poderes excepcionais eram conhecidos como Heavenly Kings. Com o crescimento das civilizações, a natureza começou a sofrer e o equilíbrio natural no mundo começou a desmoronar devido à mão da humanidade. 1800 anos atrás, Orochi não podia mais tolerar a destruição e queria eliminar completamente a humanidade da existência. O clã Orochi e a raça humana travaram uma guerra até que membros do clã Kusanagi, Yata e Yasakani os derrotaram com seus três tesouros sagrados. Os Hakkeshu e Orochi foram derrotados e selados. 660 anos depois, o selo de seu mestre começou a enfraquecer. Os três clãs decidiram mover o recipiente para outro local. Os Hakkesshu, que foram selados separadamente, usaram essa chance para se libertarem. Enquanto os três clãs criavam um novo selo, um dos Hakkesshu semeou discórdia entre eles matando a esposa do líder Yasakani. Sob um disfarce, o assassino então se aproximou do chefe Yasakani e relatou que o clã Kusanagi eram os responsáveis, dizendo que era "expiação" por deixar o selo enfraquecer. Para adicionar mais combustível ao fogo, o cadáver de sua esposa foi encontrada na terra natal dos Kusanagi. Irritado com a revelação, os Yasakani fizeram um pacto de sangue com Orochi para obter os meios necessários para se vingar. Ganhando a técnica proibida, Método Proibido 1211: Oito Donzelas, os Yasakani renomearam-se como o clã Yagami. Como Orochi continua a sentir ódio pela humanidade anos depois, com a intenção constante de punir e destruir humanos, apesar de ser de origem divina, os Hakkesshu são geralmente considerados uma força de antagonismo. Sua missão de ressuscitar um dia seu senhor continua na série The King of Fighters. Os Hakkeshu possuem uma contraparte ocidental conhecidos como Those from the Past, tendo interesse idêntico em Orochi. O grupo aparece em The King of Cartoons na temporada Maximum Impact 3, quando Goenitz inicia sua missão as ordem da Tower of Darkness, o vilão arquitetou seu plano independente para se voltar contra a ToD e recebeu ajuda de dos revivido Yashiro, Shermie e Chris. Após a derrota do grupo, o corpo de Chris foi recuperado pela ToD para propósitos ainda desconhecidos. Membros * As Oito Cabeças de Orochi - Os oito guerreiros mais fortes com poderes espirituais excepcionalmente fortes. Cada um foi designado com um dos poderes de Orochi. Eles são reencarnados ao longo dos tempos em diferentes partes do mundo, sempre em busca do selo de Orochi. ** Goenitz - Vento: pode controlar as correntes do vento. ** Yashiro Nanakase - Terra: tem poder sobre a terra. ** Shermie - Relâmpago: pode usar correntes elétricas. ** Chris - Chama: pode controlar chamas de cor roxa. ** Mature - Luz: instinto puro aumentado; Não é afetada pelo Riot of the Blood. ** Vice - Trevas: força física incomparável; Não é afetada pelo Riot of the Blood. ** Ryuji Yamazaki - Morte: aumento da brutalidade com resultados desconhecidos. Tem insanidade natural desencadeada por eventos da vida, permitindo que sua mente resista completamente às influências de Orochi. ** Gaidel - Garra e/ou água: energia cortante. ** Vazio/'Matéria' - Atribuído a ninguém, Orochi usa esse poder para aparecer no reino físico. Rugal Bernstein tentou reivindicar esse poder por conta própria, mas não conseguiu contê-lo. Em TKOC porém, Rugal foi capaz de controlar esse poder eventualmente. * Os Quatro Reis Celestiais de Orochi (四天王, Shiten Ou) - Os quatro guerreiros mais fortes no Hakkesshu entre as Oito cabeças. Eles controlam elementos da natureza, possuem algumas das habilidades originais de Orochi e podem ativar o Riot of the Blood em pessoas que são suscetíveis a ele. Orochi provavelmente pode encarnar neles, como fez com Chris. Seus movimentos são todos escritos usando o alfabeto cirílico. ** Goenitz of the Wildly-Blowing Wind (吹き荒ぶ風のゲーニッツ Fukisusabu Kaze no Gēnittsu) ** Yashiro Nanakase of the Parched Earth (乾いた大地の社 Kawaita Daichi no Yashiro) ** Shermie of the Insanely Violent Lightning (荒れ狂う稲光のシェルミー Are Kuruou Inabikari no Sherumī) ** Chris of the Flaming Destiny (炎のさだめのクリス Honoo no Sadame no Kurisu) * Relacionados - Existem diversos descendentes do sangue Orochi que não fazem parte das Oito cabeças. Eles são suscetíveis ao Riot of the Blood, podendo entrar neste estado sob influencia de um Hakkesshu ou simplesmente com a presença do próprio Orochi. ** Iori Yagami - Chama: Descendente do Clã Yagami, Antigo Clã Yasakani, que uma vez fez pacto de sangue com Orochi, tornando suas vermelhas em roxas. Ele pode se tornar Orochi Iori devido ao Riot of the Blood. ** Leona Heidern - Garra e/ou água: Filha de Gaidel, nascida em uma aldeia constituída de descendentes de Orochi. Ele pode se tornar Orochi Leonadevido ao Riot of the Blood, onde seus cabelos fico vermelhos e seus olhos amarelos. ** Reas Goenitz - Vento: Filha de Leopold Goenitz, ela naturalmente possui a mesma descendência de Orochi do pai, bem como o mesmo controle do elemento vento. Não parece ser afetada pelo Riot of the Blood. ** Lina Tenshi - Luz: O sangue Orochi dentro de si foi percebido por Goenitz em Maximum Impact 3, nenhuma consequência surgiu até o momento. ** Juli Misawa - Trevas: O sangue Orochi dentro de si foi percebido por Goenitz em Maximum Impact 3. Ela é na realidade a encarnação do animal espiritual de Orochi, e assim como Chris, tem o propósito de se tornar um recipiente para o deus serpente. Trívias * Orochi Chris, Orochi Shermie e Orochi Yashiro atuam como contrapartes para Kyo, Benimaru e Daimon, respectivamente. ** Eles também atuam como rivais para Kyo, Chizuru e Iori, respectivamente. * Como o elemento Luz em TKOC não consegue ser efetivo em usuários de natureza maligna, o elemento de Mature provavelmente é a "pseudo-luz", uma espécie de elemento luz usada por vários vilões mas que, na realidade, é apenas trevas "disfarçada". Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Grupos e Organizações